Vatlantis Arc
Vatlantis Arc is the fifth story arc of Masou Gakuen HxH series. This arc primary highlights the world of Vatlantis where Aine-whose real identity as the empire's long lost princess-returns to her original homeland while cutting her ties with her friends on Earth. With the help from Gertrude and other however, Kizuna and his allies have to fight (but not harming from Kizuna) through various Vatlantis Imperial Officers (except Zelsione) and also Aine in order defeats Grace Synclavia, Vatlantis current empress and Aine's little sister. This arc also shows Nayuta's "betrayal" in order to reach Godhood and save both Earth and Vatlantis from their imminent destruction. Prologue First "Visit" in Vatlantis Kizuna and the Vatlantis Unexpected Reunion Aine's "Treachery" (To be added...) Plot Grace Colosseum Duel Great Escape Idol Project The Demon King of Lemuria Nayuta's Yearn for Godhood Kizuna's Return Quantum's First Assassination Attempt onto Kizuna Arriving at Earth via London's Entrance, Clayda leads her airships (that is specially designed by Nayuta) to Ataraxia. During their expedition, Elma and Clayda are talking about their "hunt" for Kizuna but the latter says that she will find and kill Kizuna by herself, though Elma insists that she will be the one to capture Kizuna in order to be praised by Zel. The two then set off and race for Ataraxia with Clayda-due to her grudge against Kizuna for "staining" her sword Selena back at the Coliseum-vows to kill Kizuna before Elma does. Kizuna meanwhile is making his preparations by wearing Eros and equipping two guns he borrowed from Gertrude, all the while thinking of rescuing his friends and hoping to see Aine. When Vatlantis invaders have arrive, Kizuna first shooting at the incoming Clayda but most of the bullets are deflected by Selene but the battle continues. As the result, Ataraxia is under an emergency state and Combat Department students are leaving as reinforcement while equipping weapons that are deployed by Research Department and their upgraded railgun. During the battle, Kizuna is knocked through the school building and narrowly escapes with his life from a giant drill by dashing through his classroom, which is later to be destroyed by the impact. Clayda then pressuring Kizuna to show his might and even with a direct hit from a bullet, she is barely even scratched; to his further shock, Kizuna learns from Clayda that his death was ordered by Vatlantis Princess herself (Aine) that prompts him to assume that Aine is trying to kill him. Even being mocked by Clayda for using a "toy gun" against her, Kizuna keep shooting at her at close range but even that is ineffective against her. Instead, his gun is sliced in half and Eros is partially shattered by Clayda's shockwave,and also blasts him to Ataraxia’s urban area where he is still under attacked by Clayda despite being briefly supported by combat department students. Disappointed by his current state that is different from his battle against Gravel and his escape from the Colosseum, Clayda decides to kill Kizuna until combat department's ten male students attempting to fight her while buying his time for recuperation. While Clayda still able to deflect rapid gunshots and rail-gun's attack, Kizuna unleashes his Life Saver towards Clayda which the latter retaliates with her own shock-wave, causing a collision that blows ten students away but allows Kizuna to pin down Clayda down. Feeling humiliated, Clayda try to break free by stabbing Kizuna who still refuses to release her, forcing her resorting in cutting his neck off, only to see her arm being yield by Kizuna's Life Saver's manifestation and she is being pointed by his last gun in close range. Still, Clayda continues to berate Kizuna until she sees Eros charging the gun with massive power, prompts her to experience her first fear while wondering Kizuna's and Eros's powers. As Kizuna pulls the trigger, the gunshot hit directly at Clayda that not only destroys the only gun and cripples Kizuna's left hand, it also shatters Clayda's Gares, heavily injures her and sends her flying though Ataraxia. Kizuna, who is suffering from his fatigue and injuries despite his narrow victory, receives a news from Reiri about incoming enemies but he tells her that he has no weapon left he can use. This conversation however is being interrupted by Elma who is eagerly defeating Kizuna after witnessing her comrade's defeat. Even worse, Elma reveals that she has been investigated both Heart Hybrid and Climax Hybrid for quite a time and in order to keep her chastity for Zel, she will have Kizuna to be executed by her hammer. The duel initially disfavors Kizuna as not even railgun attacks are able to hurt Elma as she deflects them all while pounds him with her hammer that sends him flying. Despite narrowly survives the blow with his last Life Saver, the damage is proven too much for Kizuna as Eros is already shattered by the impact. Nonetheless, Kizuna uses Ruuga-Chan {large railgun} and pointing at Elma. To his surprise, the weapon itself-while is not working at first-activates itself via Magic Power and it shoots its first yet missed fire at Elma, who later become interested about it. Still, all shots are deflected by Elma until one of them causes an explosion that taints her dress, much to her annoyance. She then swings her hammer and crushes Ruuga-Chan that causes one explosion that blows Kizuna away onto the ground. Confronting an defeated Kizuna, Elma taunts him that she will like to tease him to death. Surprisingly, Elma is blind-sided by Ruuga-Chan's explosive rounds that allows Kizuna to escape. From the window, Momo tells Kizuna to dash for Ataraxia's Main Cannon that Kei showed him, which he complies and rushes to the site. Elma meanwhile seeing her "prey's" escape further adds her thrill and begin chasing after Kizuna from behind. The chase ends when Kizuna's thrusters are destroyed by Elma's hammer, causing him to crash at Ataraxia’s other side that leads to the main cannon area. Under Momo's instructions, he tries to stand up but nearly slips into the hole before using his right hand to grab a red cable that reach to the cannon; to make his position even worse, Elma arrives and become delighted to see his cornered position as if she is almost reach for the win. Before executing Kizuna, Elma notices his rare calm demeanor and asks him if he has any last words. Instead of panicking, Kizuna-who is using Eros's remaining energy to charge the cannon's power-retorts that the hunter will be hunted because he realizes her hammer's weakness: Despite its destructive attributes, the hammer only attacks effectively against physical objects with appropriate weight. Even though she is frustrated by such revelation, Elma mocks Kizuna for unable to do anything in his worst shape. However, just as she is about to swing her hammer at Kizuna, a cannon blast is fired at her but not even her hammer and shield are capable in protecting Elem from its speed and power. Consequently, the effect not only shattering her hammer and Lunir and sends her flying towards outside Ataraxia, it also piercing through her airship and sinks it down. Back to Kizuna, he is barely holding himself and just as Momo is about to call help, he is losing his consciousness and almost fall from into the hole moments before Reiri grabs his hand. With the help from Kei and Momo, Reiri manages to pull Kizuna up and hugs him tightly due to her worry and relief over her brother's safety. Now that the invaders are dealt with, Kizuna proposes to go to London, saving his comrades and trying to talk with Aine while claims that his Hybrid Count is empty which Reiri-with her tears in her eyes-tells him that Eros's power will be replenished at anytime soon. Aine's "Resolution" Meanwhile in Zeltis, Aine rushes to Grace's private room and demands both her sister and Zel to explain their assassination attempt onto Kizuna, to which the Empress replies that he is deemed as a "dangerous" threat to Vatlantis. To Aine's surprise and relief, Zel reveals that Kizuna has beaten both Clayda and Elma by himself and because of this, they now see him as a terrifying opponent. So, Grace orders Zel to organize a Subjugation Squad to apprehend Kizuna and even Aine tries to dissuade her from doing do, Grace carries on her orders because she views his prowess and Eros's absorption attributes made him a dangerous man; even worse, Zel even informs to Aine that because of this Kizuna is infamously known as the "Demon King of Lemuria" by Vatlantis inhabitants. In order to prevent Kizuna from his brutal death, Aine (reluctantly) volunteer herself to kill Kizuna by her own hands. Powerful Enemy Reunion Holiday of Izgard Genesis's Unstable State Whilst lying in her bedroom for recuperation, Aine confronts Grace who berates her for Code Breaker's damage to the city and disarming the guards. Nonetheless, Grace orders Zel to reinforce the subjugation army and help her sister to invade Izgard and capture Kizuna and Gravel. However, they are interrupted by Ramza who reports Genesis's dire situation that opts Zel immediately walk to the balcony and see the scene, only for the latter to be horrified to witness the Genesis's tilting state as it's wall begin to crumble. This worries Zel as she equips Teros, calling everyone to destroy the fragments and leave to the scene followed by Ramza from behind. Grace becomes increasingly furious over Genesis's state and blames Nayuta for the commotion. To her surprise, Nayuta has arrived and reports the damage of Vatlantis's region to both sisters. Grace then demands Nayuta to explain the situation to which Nayuta nonchalantly reply that it was because it cannot hold the current expansion of "Magic Power Plant" much longer, so she is currently finding alternatives while recovering Genesis's original state. While Grace still not satisfied by Nayuta's answer, Aine asks Nayuta to answer her scheme which the latter replies that the method is through inscriptions that graved deciphering from the Genesis, much to Grace surprise as she claims that nobody understand the ancient language; Aine however thinks that it is possible but to worry that Nayuta's inhumane project will cause more tragedies than before. Regardless, all Grace could do is to leave that Nayuta. After leaving Aine's bedroom, Nayuta is greeted by Valdy who is concerns about the unstable Genesis tower, though the former tells her not to worry and shows her about the strange letters. When the two return to the research lab that is remained unaffected by the crumbling Genesis, Nayuta then remarks that the deciphering is already finished. Hybrid Climax with Gravel and Aldea Rematch Saving Ramza Alliance Clash Kizuna vs Aines Horrifying Revelation Beneath the Genesis, Zel infiltrates into Nayuta's lab and finds a horrific discovery via her research notes and documents, opts her to questioning Nayuta's motive. Suddenly, Zel is narrowly being attacked by steel claw who later reveals to be Valdy. When confronted, Valdy replies by claiming that Nayuta has been working to find methods in saving Vatlantis from its crisis, though Zel suspects the documents may consists contradictions. Just as Zel is telling Valdy the truth, two women are interrupted by Nayuta who is in her child form, much to their surprise. When Zel demands her explanation of her "odd" appearance, Nayuta only replies that she has just finished her experimentation and proclaims herself to be "God". Rebirth Ataraxia For the Sake of the Thing You Believed In The Showdown Between Nothingness and Death New God Melancholy of Gods Characters Major characters *Grace Synclavia *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Hida Kizuna *Hida Nayuta *Gertrude *Gravel *Aldea *Clayda *Thanatos Supporting Characters *Yurisia Farandole *Himekawa Hayuru *Silkcut Silvia *Hida Reiri *Shikina Kei *Valdy *Ragrus *Zelsione Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' Story Impact *The world of Vatlantis is explored where many of its cities and region are largely introduced, such as Baldein and Zeltis. It is also one of two main settings of the final confrontation between Ataraxia and Vatlantis when Kizuna decides to see Aine while trying to protect his friends that leads to his involvement in Vatlantis affairs. **More darker side of Vatlantis is also displayed in this arc: Aside from the energy crisis, the empire is also plagued by various natural disasters and yet many inhabitants are unawareTo the eyes of most Vatlantis inhabitants, Grace was considered to be "benevolent" people . By far, Gavel is among the few who viewed her empire's . of Grace's tyranny that lead to the empire's near destruction. **Even though she is technically "volunteered" herself in returning to Vatlantis while (silently) renounced her friendship with Kizuna and her fellow comrades, mostly due to her position as the Empress of Vatlantis, deep down Aine is facing her own dilemma between her new life and her own feelings, especially after seeing Kizuna's involvement in Vatlantis's affairs. It is through her personal battle against Kizuna herself (yet beaten in the end) bring the reconciliation between the two and strengthen their bonds altogether. *Grace is introduced as one of main antagonist of this arc where her obsession for Aine is shown. For this reason, she willing to do anything to keep her sister at her side even if it means killing her most important people such as Kizuna, who she sees as a thorn of her side due to her jealousy. It is only through her defeat by Kizuna and Aine-whose powers immediately replenished via Kiss Charge Hybrid-finally ending her madness and call off Vatlantis's assault onto earth, ending its overall invasion and atrocities on Earth. *Although initially being belittled as "insignificant" prior to his imprisonment before his eventual escape to Earth, Kizuna himself became a target of assassination under Grace's decree due to the latter's jealously against him for Aine's "strange" behavior; furthermore, his performances in defeating even the Quantum member with his Eros's power further building his "infamous" reputation as "Lemuria Demon King" by Vatlantis inhabitants. *Gravel and Aldea become one of Kizuna's important allies during his quest in Vatlantis, specifically during his battles against both Ramza and Lunora. *While they did appear from the previous arc, the Quantum make official introduction that comprises four female warriors that pledged their loyalty to Zel and their empress. Unlike Gravel, who at least has some descent sense of honor, these four female warriors are notorious for their brutality and blood-lust for battle disregarding the consequences of their actions. Even with their powers however, they are all being beatenThe fate of the Clayda and Elma were unknown after being beaten by Kizuna: Clayda was blown to the outer range of Ataraxia with while Elma herself is distracted and being blown away by Ataraxia's cannons. Whichever the case, these alone are enough to motivate Aine to "save" Kizuna by fighting him head on. by Kizuna (with some help) in the end, earning his "reputation" as Lemuria Demon King as the result. **Clayda is the first of the four members of Quantum who is specialized in sword fighting and the first Quantum member Kizuna confronts during his imprisonment in Vatlantis. While she initially belittles Kizuna as "unimportant" prior his imprisonment, Clayda's arrogance eventually leads to her defeat when she miscalculates the power of Kizuna's Eros that opts her to shiver in fear for the the first time. **Elma is the second member of the Quantum who is wielding her giant hammer and possesses Electric elementary power. **Lunora is the third member of Quantum and also known as the Goddess of Death. Her backstory is also explained where she lost her family members became a street beggar, then selected as a gladiator at the Coliseum and hand-picked by Zel after she killed her opponents and elected. Her backstory opts Kizuna to understand their situation and promises that war will be stopped. **Ramza is the last member of Quantum who is proficient in axe attacks. While her backstory was similar to Lunora, Ramza's case is different of her uncontrollable fire powers was her reason behind her abandonment by even her parents. Even with her attempts to melt Vatlantis with her powers, Ramza is eventually (narrowly) rescued by Kizuna despite facing skepticism from Aldea and even Gravel. To date, at least in the main timeline, Ramza is the only known Quantum member to be spared by Kizuna. *Nayuta's motive/scheme comes to light when her experimentation becomes a success and reaches her god via youth rejuvenation. Her powers would become more stronger that surpasses Zel, Valdy, combined teamwork of Amaterasu and Masters and even Grace. *The four members of Deus Ex Machina appear at the final part of this story as seemly the final antagonists in the overall series. Trivia *This is the longest story arc in the series as it takes three light novel to finish. Notes References }} Category:Story Arc